


Not Cheating

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Mistaken for Cheating, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: When Dr. and Mrs. Bellows find Tony and Roger kissing, the two of them and Jeannie tell the Bellowses the truth about their relationship.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Kudos: 2





	Not Cheating

Tony and Roger sat together on the couch, arms around each other, mouths pressed firmly together. Tony sighed contently, Roger was an excellent kisser. And now that the Bellowses had gone home, he and Jeannie had Roger all to themselves. He shifted his hand a little further down Roger’s back, kissed him a little harder…

“MAJOR NELSON!”

Tony pulled away from Roger with an irritated groan. Crossing his arms he leaned back against the arm of the couch. “Hello Dr. Bellows. I thought you had gone home.”

“Amanda forgot her purse,” Dr. Bellows said. “Major Nelson,” he repeated. “What _are_ you doing? At least _try_ to show a little restraint! Your _wife_ is right there.”

Tony, as he often did when Dr. Bellows was mad at him, automatically pulled the confusion card. “What wife is that, Sir?”

Across the living room, handing Mrs. Bellows her purse, Jeannie glared at him. Tony immediately backtracked.

“I mean obviously you meant Jeannie, Sir. I mean, I only have the one wife.”

“That’s right, Sir.” Roger put in helpfully. “Only one wife.”

Dr. Bellows ignored both of them. “Kissing someone who is not your wife. And right in front of her too. I am shocked. I expected better from you, Major Nelson. And you, Major Healey. I always assumed you had enough decency not to get involved with a _married_ person.”

Across the room Amanda Bellows had begun quietly asking Jeannie if she wanted to leave and offering her the Bellows’ guest room. She was starting to look frustrated as Jeannie repeated that she was fine.

“Sir, Jeannie knows all about this,” Tony said. “All three of us are fine.”

Roger nodded. “We talked it all out.”

“I won’t believe that until I hear it from Jeannie,” Dr. Bellows said before turning to look at the women.

“You don’t have to stay in a marriage where your husband cheats,” Mrs. Bellows was saying.

“But he is not cheating,” Jeannie insisted. “The three of us are together. Anthony and I love Major Healey, and he loves us.”

“Jeannie dear, you don’t have to lie for him,” Mrs. Bellows said, setting a hand gently on Jeannie’s arm.

Jeannie pulled away from Mrs. Bellows. “I am not lying,” she said, crossing the room toward the couch.

“The three of us are in love,” Jeannie said, settling down on the couch on Roger’s other side. She put her arms around Roger’s neck and kissed him solidly. Roger put his arms around Jeannie’s waist and kissed back. When they pulled away, Jeannie rested her head on Roger’s shoulder. Tony, who had one hand resting on Roger’s knee, reached out with his other hand to pet Jeannie’s hair. Roger shifted so that he had an arm around each of them.

“Alfred, I think they mean it.” Amanda Bellows said.

“Well of course we mean it,” Tony said. “Do you think we’d lie about a thing like this?”

Roger kissed Tony’s cheek. “No lies here, Sir.” He turned his head to kiss Jeannie’s cheek as well.

“You do seem to be telling the truth,” Dr. Bellows said at last. “Well then, my apologies, Major Nelson, Major Healey. We’ll leave the three of you to your evening then. Amanda, let’s go home. I do believe I’m getting a headache.”

Mrs. Bellows nodded. “That’s a good idea, Dear.” She turned to Jeannie. “I can see that you are happy with the two of them,” she said. “But if anything ever does go wrong, remember that Alfred and I are here for you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bellows,” Jeannie said, taking Roger and Tony’s hands. “I will keep that in mind, but I do not think I will need your assistance.”

“I don’t think you will either,” Mrs. Bellows said, smiling. “Come along Alfred. Goodnight everyone.”

“Goodnight Mrs. Bellows, Dr. Bellows.”

Tony rose from the couch the moment the Bellowses' car pulled out of the driveway, crossed to the door and quickly locked it.

“Now,” he said, settling back down next to Roger. “I think we were right about here.” He kissed Roger again. Jeannie snuggled close on Roger’s other side and pressed light kisses across their faces.

“I love you both,” whispered Roger.

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this screenshot by babymyleopard on Tumblr. https://babymyleopard.tumblr.com/post/630985342463377408
> 
> Alfred and Amanda Bellows aren’t at all bothered by gayness. They just have concerns about cheating. Now that they know it’s all consensual they won’t worry about it again.
> 
> I love Amanda Bellows so much and I want more of her and Jeannie being friends.
> 
> I truly believe that the more types of relationships there are, the more amusing content you can make.


End file.
